happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Beavenger
The Beavenger is an episode of the 66th season. In this episode, Sniffles is killed by the Ants and his spirit tells a reluctant Toothy to avenge him. Roles Starring *Toothy Featuring *Ant Family *Sniffles Appearances *Lumpy Plot Sniffles is seen walking in the park with a book at his side when he sees an anthill. He walks over and looks into it. He sticks his tongue into the anthill and smashes down the Ant Family's door. The Ants pin his tongue to the ground. As Sniffles tries freeing his tongue, the baby ant decides to be a hero and climbs up Sniffles' tongue. He gets a hammer and smashes Sniffles' snout. After this, he slices Sniffles' head in half with a saw, killing him. The Ants cheer after this. Toothy approaches to tell Sniffles something, but flees after seeing him dead. That night, Toothy is unable to sleep due to the gruesome sight he saw earlier. He manages to close his eyes, when he is visited by what appears to be Sniffles' spirit in his dreams. He awakens to see it is the real deal. Sniffles cannot leave for eternal rest until he accomplishes his main goal on earth: to kill the Ant Family. Thus he tells Toothy to do the deed. Toothy promises not to let down his best friend. The next day, Toothy prepares a picnic and hides behind a tree. He waits in anticipation that The Ants will come for the bait. He hears a munching sound and sprays a can of bug poison, only to discover it was Lumpy who came. He apologizes to Lumpy, who is temporarily blinded due to the spray in his eyes. He walks away aimlessly with a cupcake in his hand. Now Toothy lays down a jar with a crumb inside. He waits in hiding until he sees the baby ant crawl inside for the snack. Toothy then traps him by covering the lid with his hand. However, the ant stabs his hand with a pin, causing Toothy to free him. Toothy finds a magnifying glass and comes up with one last idea. The baby ant warns his family about the new threat, when a stream of light burns their anthill to a crisp. The light is being reflected off the magnifying glass, now in Toothy's hand. The Ants run until reaching a dead-end rock. Toothy prepares for the finishing blow, until he sees the Ants crying over what is about to happen. Toothy wonders if he should do this or not, and knowing that revenge isn't right, he concludes by putting the object down and making a peace sign at the Ants. As Toothy walks off, the brother ant nails his tail to the ground and the sister ant pours gasoline on him. The baby ant now uses the magnifying glass on Toothy, bursting him into flames. The Ants cheer over their vengeance, only for Lumpy to unknowingly run them over with a lawn mower. In a post-credits scene, the souls of Toothy, Sniffles and the Ant Family later line up to enter Heaven. Toothy is allowed in while Sniffles and the Ants are sent down a trapdoor. Deaths #Sniffles' head is cut in half. #Toothy is killed in a firey explosion. #The Ants are shredded by Lumpy's lawnmower. Trivia *Toothy originally held a can of bug spray before regretting to kill the Ants. *The post-credits scene is deemed as dark by a number of fans. *This is the third time the ants fight against someone other than Sniffles (or Licky). The first was in Mistaken Eye-dentity, where they fight against Cuddles and the second was in Ant-archy, where they fight against Josh. *Sniffles was originally a starring character, and Bananas was supposed to appear. Category:Season 66 Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes